


The Demon and The Angel's Revenge

by FoxTrot8346



Series: The Children of Demons [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Simon are raised by demons, Although there is death in that chapter, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Simon Lewis, Blood and Violence, Chapter 3 contains a warning, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as the story progressess, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Simon Lewis, The warning isn't death, i mean that's a given
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxTrot8346/pseuds/FoxTrot8346
Summary: Camille Belcourt secretly broke the accords between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders.She kidnapped two children. A 7 year old, and a 5 year old. A child of the Angels and a child of the Mundanes, and sold them to a lesser demon. Condemning them to a life of torture and agony, by the hands of Demons.She got away with it, the families never knowing their children's kidnappers.But not for long.Because the children remember. And they've been waiting a long time to meet the woman who damned them to Hell.*Updated every other Wednesday.*





	1. A First Meeting Under Tough Circumstances &  The Start Of A Long Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys meet for the first time// A familiar face tortures a mundane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted on here, and the tag settings kind of confused me a little, but I think I figured it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, guys, and let me know if there's any spelling mistakes or anything.
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics _are the past.  
>  Normal format is now.__

**_Chapter 1_ **

  ______________0o0_____________

_Screams ricocheted around them as a child was thrown into a steel container, crying out in pain as his head connected harshly with the floor, his glasses skidding across to the other side of the container behind him. A young woman stood beside the open door, laughing cruelly at his pain. The boy looked up, whimpering as he held his hand against his head, the blood slowly oozing from the wound and dripping over his fingers. The woman smirked as she looked at him, her eyes never leaving the blood dripping to the floor._

_Suddenly, a bang startled the boy making him hiss in pain as he whipped his head to the noise, the woman lazily looking to the side of the container as a boy barely older than the injured child came out of the shadows and ran to the child. The woman’s smirk grew as she watched the boy stand protectively in front of him._

_“Now, now, little one, there’s no need for that.” She said, grinning widely, “Where you’re going, you’d best keep your wits about you. The both of you. And your strength.” She laughed loudly, her teeth on full display._

_The child whimpered, flinching away from the sound and the boy in front of him tensed and moved into a defensive position as the woman raised herself from her slouch against the doorjamb. She chuckled at this, and turned to leave, waving at them both as she slammed the door closed._

______________0o0_____________

The demon smiled darkly as he dragged his knife over the bare skin laid out before him, screams echoing inside the chamber as he carved deeper until skin tore apart, and blood seeped out of the wounds.

He chuckled manically as the male mundane tied to the table sobbed for him to stop and he shook his head mockingly, “I’m afraid that won’t happen.” He plunged the knife into the victim’s hand, smiling at the scream he received before continuing, “You see, you’ve been a _very_ bad boy, now, haven’t you?” The demon pouted, dragging the blade out before grinning once more and plunging it back in, laughing delightedly at the scream of pain he received.

His victim sobbed as he tugged fruitlessly at his bonds, “No! No, I haven’t! I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” He shook his head furiously in denial as tears of pain rolled down his cheek.

His head turned to the demon’s in plea, and he watched as the demons’ face cleared of emotion and he stopped digging the blade deeper into his hand. The mundane’s sobs broke off as the pain faded and the wounds slowly began to heal.

______________0o0_____________

_The two boys flinched as the noise reverberated around them, the noise being replaced by the lock sliding through. The elder of the two turned to look at the child, hearing him crying silently as he still held his hand against his head._

_“Hi.” The eldest slowly walked to the child, kneeling beside him. He raised his hand, shushing the boy gently as he flinched at the action, and moved the boy’s hand out of the way to check the wound, “It’s okay.” He reassured the younger one, as he poked at the cut and smiled gently as the other whined at the resulting pain. “Sorry. Just checking that it wasn’t too deep.”_

_The boy sniffled as he pulled away from the other and the eldest one bit his lip as he looked to the wound again. He frowned before he took a closer look at the boy in front of him and gasped quietly._

______________0o0_____________

Suddenly, the demon slammed the knife into the skin under his victims’ clavicle and dragged it all the way down to the base of his stomach, opening him up as if he was a piece of meat. His victim arched of the table, blood gushing out of his chest and pouring across the table on to the floor. His face paling as the blood drained out of him.

His screams of pain reverberated around the room and the demon laughed along with him, bringing the knife up to eyelevel. He stared at it, the blood dripping off as the colour shined under the dim light and he breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of Mundane blood.

His eyes opened a few seconds later and he giggled madly as he looked to the blade. The mundane drowsily looked at him and his eyes widened in horror when the demon looked back, his eyes changing to black and the demon grinned.

The mundane screamed as the demon’s face distorted horrifically and he began tugging furiously at his bonds, his wounds aggravating and opening wider and the demon smiled as his struggling became weaker, the more blood he lost from trying to escape.

______________0o0_____________

_“You’re a Mundane.” The boy whispered, his eyes widening in realisation. The young boy stared at him, confusion and fear still lingering in his eyes and he whimpered when he caught the other staring at him again, his eyes turning to look at the floor. The elder of the two placed his hand back in his lap and he looked down at them, thumbing at the drying blood on his fingers._

_The eldest one bit his lip as he looked him over before his eyes caught on something behind the kid. His eyes lit up as he picked himself up off the floor, the youngest yelping back in surprise as he jumped over his legs to pick something up off the floor before returning and dropping back down next to him._

_The eldest boy handed the youngest one his glasses, but the other didn’t take them. He watched the other swallow harshly as more tears fell from his eyes, the child furiously scrubbing them away as his knees came up to hide his face in them._

______________0o0_____________

The demon suddenly stilled and shuddered violently as he felt himself being summoned. He closed his eyes and his eyebrows rose as he saw who exactly was calling him. A warlock and four Shadowhunters. And a _High Warlock_ at that. He briefly recognised one of the Shadowhunters to be someone he’d been sold the memories of.

He tilted his head in contemplation, wondering if he should go or leave it and continue torturing the poor Mundane souls he was given, but his lips curled back in a growl when he realised the General would find out and he’d rather not deal with the consequences of ignoring the summoning.

Besides, he hadn’t been top-side in _such a long time._ It would be a shame to waste such an _opportunistic moment._ Even if he was basically grounded, in the mundane term.

He huffed dramatically as he weighed his choices.

Ignore it and continue torturing the worthless mundane. Which would result in his own punishment for ignoring his duties.

Or he could answer it and find out what a Warlock and four Shadowhunters want with him. Thus, leaving the mundane free for a few hours of peace. Also resulting in his own punishment.

Neither outcome seemed pleasant.

 _‘Or,’_ The demon groaned quietly as he rolled his eyes, _‘I could just let another demon torture him for a while.’_ He tilted his head as he hummed, _‘Until I get back.’_

The demon grimaced at the thought, “That idea isn’t ideal either.” He mumbled before sighing deeply as he glanced back to the other in the room.

______________0o0_____________

_He shuffled in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face and gently tilted the others head up to place the glasses on the bridge of the boy’s nose, pushing them up around his small ears into the right place._

_"I’m Alec.” He tried to smile at the boy as he fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt and the other stayed silent and just stared at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly, smile falling as he bit his lip, his eyes darting to the floor in embarrassment as he tried to think of what else to say to fill the silence._

______________0o0_____________

He pouted as he looked at his victim and watched the last of his blood drain out of him, his wounds beginning to heal. He turned around as the mundane’s eyes began to flutter open and began to clean his blade with a cloth as he watched the other drowsily look around before his eyes closed again.

He finished cleaning his blade just as the mundane began to stir again, and with his victim whimpering in pain, he made his decision and slid the blade back up his sleeve.

“Be back soon, little human.” The demon grinned, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, letting the summoning spell wash over him, and allowed it to pull him to the others.

______________0o0_____________

_Alec’s head shot up as the boy slowly shuffled towards him, freezing him in his tracks._

_"It’s okay.” Alec gently reassured him as he opened his arms, motioning the other to come to him, “I’m not going to hurt you.” He watched the boy struggle to decide before adding, “I promise.”_

_The smaller boy stared at him before slowly shuffling forward a little more, watching to see if Alec would move suddenly, but Alec stayed still until the boy was in his arms and leaning against his chest, his fingers clenching tightly in the jumper Alec was wearing. He carefully brushed the curls out of the boy’s hair, rubbing his back when he tensed up and continued the motions until the boy went pliant next to him, leaning all of his small body against his. They stayed curled together, Alec gently playing with the boy’s curls, skimming over the head wound and the other slowly curled into him, curling his feet under him. Alec thought the younger had fallen asleep until he gently turned around in his grip and pressed his face into his chest, before looking up at him, his lip caught between his teeth._

_“Simon.” Alec looked down at the boy in shock, the other looking back with big brown eyes as he whispered his own name before Alec smiled happily at him as he pulled him back against him, giving some semblance of a hug._

_“Hi, Simon.” Alec grinned, and Simon hesitantly smiled back._

______________0o0_____________

The demon opened his eyes, staring straight into those of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and he grinned as he looked at the others around him, his eyes turning black as he inhaled the smell of their fear when they saw his eyes.

Simon grinned, chuckling darkly.

This was going to be _so much fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, if there are any mistakes. And tell me what you thought.
> 
> This has not been Beta'd, as I do not have one.
> 
> Thanks, guys!!  
> \- FoxTrot
> 
> (Also, for those who haven't realised yet, the demon is Simon. The _italics _are representing the past and will eventually lead up to the present.)__
> 
> __More will be revealed soon._ _


	2. The Deal Is Sealed & The Demon Freed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bargain is struck// The demon escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Italics _is the past.  
>  Normal format is now.__

**_Chapter 2 -_ **

______________0o0_____________

_The boys jumped in fright, waking up suddenly as the steel door slammed open and the young woman walked in, followed by two men, one shorter than the other but both seemingly strong. Simon and Alec quickly stood and backed away from them, their backs hitting the wall behind them. Alec stood protectively in front of Simon, and he felt Simon clinging to his jumper, his body shaking in fright as the woman signalled to her thugs, and Simon whimpered, Alec flinching as they turned to grin ominously at them before blurring towards them quickly and grabbing them roughly, pulling them away from each other._

_Alec struggled furiously to get out of the grip that the taller one had on him, hearing Simon’s screams of fright. He tried slamming his head backwards into the others face, but the man just moved him around, so his entire body was pinned under his. He moved his head to Simon, who was crying as his head got wrenched back, his wrists pulled behind him, and Alec grunted as the man pushed him to his knees, the other one doing the same to Simon._

_The woman walked forward, her eyes dragging on Alec’s scowling form before settling on Simon and she smiled, “There, there, dear.” She cooed, feigning pity as she bent to his level. She wiped the tears from his face and Simon tried flinching away, but the grip the man had on his head made it impossible. He looked at Alec, who tried conveying a look of calmness to him and to just keep looking at him, but the woman pulled his head back to face her, staring him in the face and Alec watched with horror as she spoke to him, her posture oozing tranquillity as her words enforced Simon to calm and Simon stopped struggling and instead began leaning into her embrace._

______________0o0_____________

Simon hummed quietly as his eyes turned back to their normal shade. He tilted his head to the side, as he watched the four Shadowhunters around him warily, before looking at the Warlock who’d summoned him.

He hid his smirk as they all shifted nervously, their eyes darting between him and the Warlock. The corner of his lips twitched as he felt the tension in the air grow, “I’m assuming you didn’t summon me here just to stare at me?” He drawled out, smiling madly as the others jumped. He loved messing with other people.

The Warlock in front of him glared, his jaw clenching, “We’ve been informed that a demon I previously made a bargain with has recently given you the payment I had made to them.”

Simon chuckled, his brow rising in amusement, feigning confusion, “I know many demons. And I’ve made quite a few deals with and for some of them. To which are you referring?”

“I never knew his name.” The Warlock frowned, and Simon glanced at him through his fringe as he toed the Pentagram on the floor with his shoe.

“Well, that doesn’t help much now, does it?” Simon said dryly, and held back his smirk as he subtly looked down and noticed the – _Is that animal blood?_ _Who the fuck still uses animal blood for pentagrams? Better yet, why didn’t they wait for it to dry properly before summoning me?_ – blood on one of the pentagram sigils was chipping and smudging slightly under his foot. Simon grimaced a little at the thought of having blood on his shoes. He hated blood on any part of him. It was such a bitch to get off.

______________0o0_____________

_“Vampire!” Alec ground out, finally identifying her species as he watched Simon gaze her with rapt interest, his eyes drooping heavily. He began struggling in his captors’ grip, trying to get to Simon again, but the man behind him growled in his ear before fingers dragged through his hair, gripping tightly and pulling, gruffly telling him to stop struggling or else._

_The woman smirked as she turned to look at him, her eyes flicking up to the other in warning before settling back on him, and Alec felt the man’s grip lessen slightly. “I do have a name, child.” She shook Simon’s face slightly in her grip, non-verbally telling him that he was still under her control and Alec worried his lip as he felt a tug of unease in his stomach lessening his struggling in fear of Simon’s safety._

_She let Simon go, and he blinked drowsily as if waking up. Simon looked up to see the woman staring at him and his eyes widened in fright as he violently flinched back from her, headbutting his captor, breaking his nose and the grip loosened enough for him to break free. But the woman grabbed him around the neck before he could run, raising him up to his tip toes and she tightened her grip, until Simon began to choke, his face turning red and his eyes bulging as his fingers scratched at her hand._

_“Stop! You’ll kill him!” Alec screamed, as he began struggling anew. He tried kicking back at the thug, but he kept missing, “You’re killing him! He can’t breathe!” He saw Simon look out of the corner of his eyes as tears began to run down the side of his face, and the woman gave a disinterested glance as they dripped down her fingers, her nostrils flaring as she smelled his scent spread out around her._

_“What makes you think I care?” The woman laughed, her grip tightening to the point that Simon’s eyes started drooping from lack of air, “About either of you.” She added after, before her attention was pulled to the man hissing in pain beside her._

______________0o0_____________

“It was a memory demon.” The male Shadowhunter _un_ helpfully butted in and Simon looked at him, recalling a few memory demons he’d dealt with as of late. It wasn’t exactly a long list due to most, if not all, demons being possessive of their deals and rarely ever parted with them. Nevertheless, Simon already knew which demon they were talking about, but he knew he needed more time for the chippings to break. The red head wasn’t exactly common looking with that strong of a hair colour, and it wasn’t that long ago that he had been sold her memories.

He’d at least like the names of his summoners first, though, to label the faces that eventually freed him. Names have power, after all, and Simon wouldn’t be one of the best demons known if he didn’t exploit all newfound information.

He had to get his kicks from somewhere, whilst being grounded and banned from seeing the others.

“We don’t have time for this!”

Simon’s head snapped around, feeling something click whilst turning to look at the red headed Shadowhunter. She stood behind him, just out of reach of the pentagram, arms crossed over her chest, and her face reddening in anger or embarrassment, he couldn’t tell. The other female Shadowhunters looked at her, the brunette’s eyes wide as she looked between him and the red head, and the blonde female looking away in what looked to him as annoyance. Simon could agree, he’d only just met her and even he could tell she was a handful to deal with. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Warlock subtly glare at her, the red head noticing and cowering a little before looking back to him and Simon had had enough of her already.

______________0o0_____________

_Her henchman groaned as his nose bled, before gritting his teeth in pain as he set it back. He growled, wiping the blood from his face and, glaring at the side of Simon’s head, he went to grab him, but the woman hissed at him, rising to stand, her fangs dropping as she tossed Simon to the side. The man cowered slightly before her, hissing back, and Alec turned back to Simon, running his eyes over his shivering form to see if he was okay. The grip around him tightened and Alec looked up just as the woman grabbed the thug by his throat and pinned him up against the wall of the container, and Alec’s vision tilted slightly as he was roughly pushed to the floor before a blur headed for the woman and threw her across to the other side, away from the now coughing henchman kneeling on the floor._

_His gaze focused back on Simon as he quickly crawled his way to the little boy who was sobbing quietly as he rubbed at his bruised throat. He pulled him up to stand and quickly pushed him to the corner of the container, making sure they were out of the way of the fighting before he pulled Simon’s hand from his throat to check the damage. He hissed slightly as he ghosted his fingers over the bruising skin, shushing Simon gently as he whimpered, tears leaking down the side of his face._

_“It’s okay, Simon.” He whispered, pulling him to his chest, and letting Simon hide his face in his jumper, as they both slid down the wall to sit. “It’s okay. Just close your eyes, okay? Don’t open them till I tell you to. Close your eyes and block your ears.” He played with Simon’s hair, careful of the healing wound he received from the vampire earlier, the blood now crusted to his skin, as Simon did what he said and they both stayed tucked away in the corner, flinching every time one of the blurs running around the container screamed in pain or was thrown against the wall. He tucked his head into Simon’s hair, and they both shivered in fright, clinging to each other tightly._

_Alec peaked an eye open when the noise stopped and barely held back his gag when he saw why. The woman stood there, her hands bloody and her dress torn in a few places. Simon’s head began to rise, “No, no. Keep your eyes closed, Simon. What did I say?” He pushed Simon’s head back into his chest, not willing for him to see the sight of the thugs lying a few feet away from the woman, a hole in one of their chests and the taller one’s head lying a few metres from his still twitching body. He heard Simon whimper again, in confusion and fear this time, and quietened him when the woman’s’ gaze snapped to them._

______________0o0_____________

The demon began to walk forward, the top of his shoes just about grazing the edge of the pentagram, and Simon raised his chin, his jaw setting as he smelt her fear and he watched as she took a slight step back before stopping, her eyes darting to the male blonde before looking back at him and taking up her place again. He smiled at her bravery, after all, not many people would be willing to stare into the eyes of a demon, much less one of his status.

“Do you have my memories or not?” She spat out, and Simon blinked, the only action he did.

Brave, and yet idiotic. _Such a human trait._

He stared at her, face blank, “And if I did?” He really needed to remember her name now. He didn’t want to be there any longer than he had to.

“Then you can give them back to me!”

Brave, idiotic, and _selfish. Shadowhunter trait._

Simon chuckled as he slightly rolled his shoulders back _. A definite nuisance, this one was_. He walked around the edge of the circular pentagram, looking each into their eyes as he passed them, deliberately trying to freak them out. He felt their eyes on his, confused by his behaviour. He looked carefully back to the chipped painting, so close to breaking the line, under his fringe making sure the others still hadn’t noticed and slowly glided across to it, the chipped paint ending up under his foot. He glanced back up to the red head as he continued toeing at the chippings, the paint slowly falling away.

______________0o0_____________

_“Now then,” She wiped her hands on her dress, “Now that that’s sorted, shall we continue?” She smiled harshly, as she began walking to them, “You’re going to listen, and do exactly as I say, now, aren’t you?” She kneeled in front of them, her fingers caressing Alec’s cheek, and he grit his teeth, grimacing when he felt the wet slide of blood across his skin, before she went and caressed Simon’s, chuckling delightedly when he choked on his breath and pushed his head further into Alec’s chest._

_“Aren’t you?” She growled, her eyes darkening as she grabbed their faces, pulling them to face her and Alec sighed in relief when Simon kept his eyes closed. She grazed both of their cheeks with her claws, grazing the skin enough to cut but not bleed when neither of them answered, and they both nodded as much as they could, Simon’s eyes still clenched tightly closed._

_“Get up.” The woman snapped, and Alec pulled Simon up with him, grabbing his hand and holding tightly, feeling Simon gripping back just as tightly. The woman made her way to the door, and turned back to the them to snap, “Come on! We haven’t got all day!”_

_“Don’t open your eyes, Simon, okay?” Simon nodded, eyes still closed, and Alec pulled him forward, steering him away from the bloody mess around them to the woman at the door, pulling him closer or helping him every time he stumbled. She pushed them harshly forward out of the container and slammed it shut behind her, making them both jump. She leaned her back on it, taking in a deep breath as Alec glared at her, not making a run for it, knowing she’d catch him. He felt Simon’s face rub against his rib cage and squeezed his hand gently, feeling Simon squeeze back._

______________0o0_____________

“Do you not understand Demon Deals?” He queried, his head titling as looked to the others for an answer, “I can only hope they informed you of them.”

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, “What does that have to do with this?”

Simon smiled mockingly, “Why, _everything,_ of course!” he pulled his arms over his chest, making sure all eyes were on him when he realised the paint was fully smudged, the seal broken. He felt the magic of the pentagram break apart and he carefully looked to the Warlock to make sure he hadn’t noticed. The Warlock looked back confused, too distracted with stopping the loud mouthed Shadowhunter from talking and Simon turned his head back to the redhead, placing his foot over the gap as he gathered enough demon magic around him, keeping a close eye on the Warlock. “You see, to make a demon deal, one must give something in return.”

“Clary shut up!” The male blonde hissed, before she could reply. Simon eyes darted between them, amusement colouring his face as he smirked delightedly, “Let Magnus deal with this!”

Simon’s eyes widened, his smile widening as he slowly turned his head to the Warlock. Not only had he just remembered the red heads name but he’d been summoned by Asmodeus’ son himself?

This was shaping up to be quite fun indeed.

______________0o0_____________

_She led them out of the corridor, Alec pulling Simon close every time they heard a bang or scream from the other containers surrounding them. She opened a door and pushed them out into the night air, and Alec swallowed harshly as he took in his surroundings, noting that they were in the middle of nowhere. Trees surrounded the six containers and a forest way beyond a bare field of dead grass. He didn’t recognise anything at all, he realised, and grunted as the woman grabbed the back of his jumper and harshly pushed him forward, Simon yelping as he was dragged with him._

_She pulled them forward towards the only patch of dead grass that was wet, hissing at them to stay put as she took something out of the top of her dress. Alec’s eyes widened as she lit the lighter in her hand, and with a smirk aimed at them she dropped it to the floor, the flames spreading along the grass to create a circle around the children before spreading to another patch of grass and doing the same only this time, Alec noted, the flames were following an intricate design rather than a simple circle._

_Alec’s attention snapped back to Simon, who was at this point now clinging even more tightly to him, “Alec, what’s happening? Why’s it so warm?” he croaked quietly, his fingers rubbing on his bruised throat and he flinched closer as he felt the heat come nearer._

_“Don’t panic, it’s okay.” Alec tried reassuring him, stroking his curls as he rubbed what little was left of the blood on his cheek off, but it fell flat, and Simon’s eyes burst open in distress, his eyes darting up to Alec’s before catching sight of the flames. He screamed, backing into Alec and they both fell to the floor, Simon scrambling to the eldest’ now open arms. The woman barely glanced at them as she began chanting loudly in another language, a bowl of red liquid that Alec hoped wasn’t what he thought it was, so he turned and concentrated on Simon._

_“Si- Simon! Simon, look at me!” Alec shook him gently as he took his face in hand and Simon began to hyperventilate, his eyes nearly bugging out when the flames drew even higher around them, making it look like the flames were closing in on them. The eldest of the two crawled them further into the flaming circle, the flames growing higher on each circle as the woman threw the bowl into the intricately designed circle, shouting the last words out, and the children flinched as the flames burst even higher suddenly, blinding them to their surroundings before settling and a man stood in the middle of what was now a flamed pentagram._

_“Camille Belcourt.” The demon looked at the woman, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” The Shadowhunter child froze as he heard the name, and finally recognised her as the clan leader of the NY Vampires._

_“I’m here to uphold my end of the bargain.” Camille retorted, pointing towards the two boys. Alec gulped, fear setting into his bones as the man – a demon, he now realised – slowly turned to look at them, his eyes shimmering black before settling to green, and Simon shivered in fright in his lap. Alec’s eyes kept darting between the demon and Camille, wondering what she was up to as he pulled Simon closer._

_“A Shadowhunter and a Mundane.” The demon noted, frowning as he looked them over before turning towards Camille, “Children were not part of the deal.”_

______________0o0_____________

“You’re Magnus Bane?” He asked, his demon magic slowly being pulled around him and the Warlock hesitated at his grin, confused as to why the demon was smiling like he knew something the Warlock did not. It suddenly made Magnus nervous and he clenched his jaw as he tightened his magic around them, unaware that he lessened the magic holding the pentagram together. Simon’s grin turned manic, freaking the others out, as he felt Magnus’ hold on him lessen and the rest of his energy draped around him.

He watched Magnus frown, the niggling feeling in the back of his head growing as his magic tingled around him, warning him.

“What’s it to you?” The brunette female asked, and Simon’s eyes flicked to hers before flicking back to Magnus’.

“I’ve heard of you.” Simon replied, looking at Magnus from head to toe. Magnus froze as he was scrutinized, his fingers twitching as his magic sparked between them and the demon tilted his head, “You’re not what I expected.” He really didn’t look like much, although he cut quite a sight with the glitter and make up. Hearing what the Warlock’s father had informed them of his son, Simon had to say, the look suited the Warlock.

“If you’ve heard of him, maybe you’ve remembered the demon he made a deal with?”

Simon’s jaw clicked in anger, as he slowly turned around to glare at Clary.

_Once was bad enough. He could excuse the rudeness just once. She was new at this after all. But twice?_

______________0o0_____________

_Camille shrugged, picking her nails, “One has to improvise somewhere.”_

_“Improvise!?” Alec screamed, standing up and pulling Simon up with him. Simon whimpered quietly, not loud enough for the adults to hear and he hid behind Alec, holding on to his hand tightly as the other twisted in his jumper. “What made you think taking two innocent children was a good idea in the first place?!”_

_“Innocent?!” Camille snorted, standing up straight from her slouched position. She glared at Alec, her gaze full of hatred and scorn, “You’re a Shadowhunter. The blood of Angels runs through your veins. There is nothing innocent about your kind, especially when it comes to dealing with Downworlders. You’d rather slaughter us first, then ask questions.” She pursed her lips, her eyebrows twitching, “If you ever do. And as for the mundane,” Simon quickly hid behind Alec again as her smirking gaze landed on him, “He’s not worth my time. He was just in the way. Perhaps I should have taken his sister from on their way home as well, the scent of both their bloods,” She inhaled loudly, her eyes sliding closed in bliss as she smelt Simon’s blood before opening them, “I never got close enough to scent her, but his is pure caramel. Maybe I should go back for her. Have myself a snack.” She laughed harshly as Simon’s breath choked on a sob. Alec grit his teeth in anger._

_“The boy does have a point.” Eyes turned to the demon who had so far been torn between boredom and amusement at them all, “They have no meaning here. The deal was—”_

_“I know what the deal was!” Camille shouted, her fangs dropping in anger. She took a deep breath, calming herself as she hid her fangs again, and smiled sweetly, “I’m simply altering the deal we made.” She walked over to the middle, where both circles joined together, her fingers once more fiddling down the top of her dress before she pulled out a tube of black powder. She threw the powder into the air over the flames and they watched as the powder blew across the fire, the flames that connected the two circles dying down and leaving a gap between the children and demon. The powder then spread towards the designs of the circle that contained the demon and each design that was holding the demon inside was being doused in the powder, the flames dying out quickly._

_“Instead of the previous deal, I’m advising on a new one.” Camille told them, “Instead of my original fee, I will give you these two mortal souls.”_

_“Camille, you can’t!” Alec pleaded, realising where she was heading, and Simon continued sobbing. “The clave won’t let this lie. They’ll punish you and your clan when they find out.”_

_“If they find out.” Camille smirked, “Which they won’t. You see, I’ve gone to great lengths for this to work, and besides, they have no idea either of you are even missing yet.” She laughed, “I had a word with the mundane’s less appetising sister. Poor girl left her brother all alone in my care.”_

_“You encanto’ed her?” Alec asked horrified. “That’s illegal.”_

_“Immoral, too.” The demon added, grinning as the vampire glared at him._

_Camille blinked, “Nobody asked you.” She sniped at the demon, “And besides, if you think that’s illegal, little Shadowhunter, what do you think selling you two to a demon is?”_

_The demon hummed as the two little boys looked at the adults in fright, “She has a point there, kid.”_

_“So, we have a deal?” Camille waited for an answer, but silence met her. “Well?”_

______________0o0_____________

“Clarissa Fairchild.” He murmured, his eyes flickering between black and his normal shade in annoyance. Clary’s eyes widened in shock, the others freezing behind him. All Shadowhunters and Downworlders were well informed, after all, that there’s power in a name, and in the hands of a powerful demon, much damage could be done.

Simon hummed, so they _had_ taught her a few things about demon deals after all.

Rule 1: _Never_ let a demon know your true name. And _never_ get on their bad side. Clary just hit the jackpot.

_‘It’s a pity’_ , He thought, _‘this was turning out to be such fun.’_

He drew his magic around him, letting the Warlock feel the chaos that was his magic beginning to surround him. He heard Magnus yell out in warning before he released it all, cracking the wooden floorboards under their feet. Simon grinned as he watched Magnus try to throw up a shield, but the demon’s magic was too strong and caught him off guard, and they all flew backwards, backs slamming into the walls behind them. Clary had the misfortune of not having a wall behind her, so she flew backwards into the hall outside the room. The walls cracked with the force of his power, finally releasing all his pent-up anger as he shook his shoulders, stepping out of the pentagram. He glanced around at the resulting damage, noting that the Warlock was knocked out as well as the Shadowhunter females lying on their sides, and the male was slowly rising, shaking his head and blinking slowly.

He prowled towards the red head, who was stumbling slowly to her feet, blood lazily flowing from her head. She caught sight of him heading towards her, her eyes widening in fright as she stumbled backwards, tripping and falling back to the floor. She crawled backwards, her eyes stuck on Simon’s snarling face. He raised his hand, and Clary screamed as she was raised into the air, beginning to choke as an invisible force tightened around her neck. She clawed at her neck, her legs kicking in the air, and Simon tilted his head as he watched her running out of breath, her face turning the same colour as her hair, before he felt someone behind him.

______________0o0_____________

_The demon raised a hand in silent gesture for her to wait a minute, frowning as he thought of the contents of the original deal._

_“Please.” They all turned to look at Simon, who had tears and snot running down his face. Camille’s lip curled in disgust as Alec allowed the human to rub his face in his already ruined jumper, spreading snot and tears over it. He looked up at Alec, croaking out, “I wanna go home.”_

_Alec shushed him again, rubbing his back as he cried. Alec felt like crying with him too, but Simon was oblivious to this world, knew too little of what went on outside on the mundane norms. They were never going home, he knew that now. Camille would dispose of them one way or another. They were doomed to be tortured by this demon and whoever else he chooses if he accepts the deal. He had to be strong for the child in his arms._

_“Where you’re going kid, it’ll be a long way from home. But don’t worry, you’ll both get used to it.” The demon said, shrugging, “Maybe.”_

_“We have a deal?” Camille grinned giddily._

_“Yes.” The demon replied, thinking that at least the deal was complete. Demon’s weren’t really picky on the content of a deal, but there were a few other demons he knew that still dabbled in deals with child sacrifices. Surely two living souls were the same, if not better for them? He shrugged, he’d find some use for them._

______________0o0_____________

He dropped Clary as he quickly ducked, a blade cutting through the air seconds where his head had been. He crouched, kicking his leg back and swiping the Shadowhunters legs out from under him, before rising quickly and kneeing him in his face. He turned back to Clary, and his head snapped back as her fist collided with his nose. Simon took a few steps backwards, his hand coming to his nose as he felt the blood start running. He glared at the panting red head as she stood in front of the groaning male on his knees.

His eyes turned black as he growled, “That wasn’t a very smart move, Clarissa.” He barely winced as he set his nose back, wiping the blood away with his hand. Clary looked a little disgusted as she heard the loud noise of bone being set back, before summoning her blade into sight and raised it in front of her.

He heard movement behind him, barely having to look back before he felt Magnus’ magic. He clenched his jaw, realising he was surrounded, and his eyes flicked around for an escape route. He noticed the window behind Clary and the male, before having to duck quickly, dodging the blade at his throat as Magnus sent a ball of blue fire towards him. He dodged again as Clary swiped at him, moving around enough so that they unknowingly backed him into the window.

______________0o0_____________

_Alec closed his eyes, tears he was unaware of lazily flowed out as the demon gave his answer. He’d never see his family again, His mama, or father. His little sister. He buried his head in Simon’s curls again. The boy would never see his sister again, or whatever other family he has. They’d never truly know what happened to him, either. Shadow world and Downworld business stayed separate to the mundane world, they’d never be told the truth. They’d be kept in the dark, never knowing what had happened to their Simon._

_The joined circles finally broke, the flames dying down and the demon made his way towards the boys. There wouldn’t be a point in trying to outrun a demon and a vampire, so Alec hugged Simon close as he felt the demon’s fingers run over his hair, before landing on his shoulder. He pulled Simon in tightly, his fingers digging in to the jacket the boy was wearing, Simon doing the same to him, as he heard the demon and vampire say a few words to each other before the ground collapsed under their feet and into Hell they fell._

______________0o0_____________

He felt the wards around the apartment he was in, recognising them as Magnus’. It only took him a moment to break them, and Magnus raised a shield, covering the three of them, as they waited for Simon to retaliate. He smirked as he once again summoned his magic around him, and Magnus barely had enough time to shout at the others to brace themselves, the other female Shadowhunters now up on their feet as they quickly hid behind the wall, and Simon let another wave of magic out, pushing the shield Magnus had raised backwards a few feet, and shattering the glass window behind him, his magic turning the glass into specks of dust as it reached him, before quickly pulling it all back in.

He inhaled through his mouth, his nose still a bit sensitive, and closed his eyes as he let himself loosen, his lower half starting to dissolve into black dust. He opened his eyes, smirking and mockingly wiggled his fingers in goodbye and the others turned back to him, looking in surprise and confusion as he finally shifted into dust, and flew out of the broken window, the dust separating as another ball of blue flames was thrown at him, flying through the circle he’d made before drifting away in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, if there are any mistakes. And tell me what you thought. 
> 
> Thanks, guys!!  
> -FoxTrot.
> 
> Remember, the _italics _are representing the past and will eventually lead up to the present.__


	3. Chapter 3 – The Promise Of Children & The Reuniting Of Demons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a pinkie pact// Simon frees an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Italics _is the past.  
>  Normal format is now.__
> 
> __WARNING - There is a bit in the normal format where Simon's boss locks him and Simon in a cupboard and Simon gets a bit of a panic attack, so if any of you are sensitive or something to a person of authority nearly sexually assaulting another, you have been warned. I don't think there's anything else to warn you about, but if there is, comment and I can warn other readers before hand._ _
> 
> __Edit 28/05/18 - Kudos to the ones who commented and anyone else that noticed any mistakes in this chapter. I was in a rush to finish and post it, so I never noticed any mistakes after my quick read through before posting. Without you guys, that part probably wouldn't have made sense and would never have been fixed._ _

**_Chapter 3 -_ **

______________0o0_____________

_“Where are we?” Simon whispered as he clung to Alec. He looked around the dark and dank cell they’d been dragged in by the demon the minute they’d landed. He scrunched his nose in disgust at the smell that emanated from the room, the odour strong enough that it was beginning to turn his stomach._

_He looked up at the other as he was pulled to the side towards a cot of sorts, no cleaner than the rest of the cell but at least it didn’t smell as bad. He gingerly sat down on it when he was told and pulled his hands away when they brushed against the cot. He looked at the dirt now layered along his hand and wiped them on his trousers, grimacing at the stains left behind._

_Alec sat next to him, also looking around the cell. Their eyes met, and Simon blinked as Alec tried to smile, dropping it just as quickly as it formed. The eldest sighed as he closed his eyes, rubbing them wearily._

_Simon bit his lip as he watched him, “Alec?”_

_Alec hummed as continued rubbing his eyes. Simon huffed gently, fidgeting next to him nervously. He looked down at his legs, swinging them back and forth as he waited and watched Alec._

_Alec felt his eyes on him and looked up at Simon. Simon stared back, his brown eyes red rimmed and wide with worry. Alec held his arm up and Simon quickly tucked himself under it, his curls brushing against Alec’s jugular. They sat there in silence for a while, Simon burrowed into Alec’s side as he ran fingers through his curls and rubbed his back._

______________0o0_____________

A week passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Simon sighed as he cleaned the table top in front of him from coffee stains and bread crumbs. A week of nothing happening.

No demons, no warlocks or Shadowhunters. Nothing.  It was fucking boring.

After having travelled by air all the way to Baltimore, he expected something interesting to happen in the mundane world. Some fights, a murder or two. _Something_ of interest.

_Not. A. Damn. Thing._

_‘Maybe it's a Baltimore thing,’_ He thought, tilting his head _, ‘Maybe nothing happens here.’_ He frowned, before shaking his head, _‘Nah, this place can’t be that lucky, right?’_

He stretched his back, hearing it click loudly as the last of the customers finally left the shop, the door closing gently behind them. He supposes he should be grateful that no one had found him, after all, he didn’t want to go back to Hell. He had plans and none of them involved torturing mundane souls who’d had such fucked-up lives, they’d made deals with demons. Plans that at some point he’d be able to put into action, but he’d needed a cover first and the only one available at that time was a barista. They were the only business where he’d landed that were hiring.

God help him, he was _actually_ preferring Hell than this.

______________0o0_____________

_They both flinched as they heard someone scream in the distance, Simon beginning to whimper again as cruel laughter followed the sound and Alec pulled him closer, his grip on the younger tightening painfully. Simon winced at the grip and Alec, upon noticing, quickly lessened it, whispering an apology to him._

_“Alec?” Simon whispered again, looking up at the other boy. The Shadowhunter child hummed, his fingers still running through the others hair. Simon felt his eyes closing in bliss and swiped Alec’s hand away. Alec smiled at the action as Simon pouted back at him. “Where are we?”_

_Alec winced at the question. How exactly does he explain that? He sighed deeply, biting his cheek as he thought of an answer. Simon tilted his head as he watched him. “Well, you remember what the man and woman said to each other before we landed, and we were then dragged in here?”_

_Simon shivered, his face paling as he remembered the scary lady with sharp teeth and the nasty man in the fire circle. His fingers tightened in Alec’s jumper and Alec shushed him, gently pulling his fingers away before taking them in his and holding his hand. Simon breathed in, calming himself before nodding back at the other, “They said something about a deal?” His head tilted to the side, confused, “What deal? And what was the scary lady? And the bad man?”_

_Alec hesitated, “That’s a lot of questions, kid.” He huffed._

______________0o0_____________

_‘Humans are so boring,’_ He thought, miserably.

He tossed the cloth on the table as he sat on one of the chairs, kicking his feet up on the other chair next to him and he leaned back, his head tilting to look at the ceiling. A week of integrating into a society he could barely stand. Getting a job as a barista, which was funny for him, because one; he had no idea what that job even was at the beginning, and two; he hadn’t even known how to make the drinks that were on the menu. Or anything else that was on there actually. Thank God for his magic, without it, reading their minds and seeing how the drinks were made would make his job a Hell of a lot harder.

He groaned as he heard the back door shutting, the lock being turned before footsteps began heading his way. He sighed tiredly, before standing up and grabbing the dishcloth off the table, and just as he finished leaning over and wiping the next table down, his boss strode in, his keys dangling from his chubby fingers. He faked a smile as his boss looked over at him and glared at his back, his smile dropping when he turned. There was something about this mundane that rubbed him wrong. He couldn’t name it, but this human was just twisted. Simon vowed never to be within touching distance of him.

He took the spray and cloth back to the kitchen sink, throwing the cloth away as he bent over to place the spray back under the sink. He stiffened a little, his magic flaring under his skin as he slowly rose from his position and straightened his back as he turned around to see the owner of the shop, staring at him as he leant against the wall.

______________0o0_____________

_Simon smiled slightly, “Momma said I can talk a lot.” His eyes started to tear up as he recalled the last of the sentence the bad man had said, “Alec, where’s Momma? And Becky and Papa?” His head swivelled to the other, awaiting an answer and Alec’s heart broke for the younger boy._

_“Simon…”_

_“The bad man said that where we were going, it’ll be a long way from home, but Momma never lets me out alone and Becky was looking after me, until the bad lady came and told her to go home and she did! She left me alone with the scary lady and didn’t look back!” Simon ranted, his breathing growing heavier and Alec watched him, frozen in place, his eyes widening in shock as Simon worked himself into a panic, “Why did she do that?! Why did she leave me alone with her? I was so scared, Alec, the lady was really scary. And then she threw me into that room and you came and she left and… and… and--” He broke off, tears leaking out as he sobbed loudly, his knuckles rubbing his eyes so furiously that he was seeing stars. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him sideways but leant into it once he recognised that it was Alec. He allowed Alec to pull him back into his side, his eyes closing as fingers brushed across his cheeks, wiping his tears away as he calmed down and stopped crying._

_“The bad lady did something to her, to Becky – Your sister, right?” Alec asked, getting a nod from Simon, “She encanto’d her.” Alec snorted quietly, grinning as Simon gave him the most confused look he’d ever seen, and Simon pouted back._

_“What’s an enc—encha—en-thingy?” Simon asked, frowning as he stumbled over the word._

_Alec smiled slightly, pulling them back to lean backwards on the bed, and they both quickly jumped back up, coughing as a cloud of dust puffed from the bed sheets. They both sneezed as the dust began to settle around them, and Simon stuck his tongue out, yuck-ing in disgust as he rubbed his hand over his face, spreading the dust and dirt over his face. Alec looked at him as he made it worse before quickly shrugging out of his jumper, and pulling Simon’s arms down, he rubbed the dirt off his face._

______________0o0_____________

Simons lip curled as he watched the old man look him up and down, his tongue peeking out and wetting his lips. He shivered in disgust and turned back around to quickly wash his hands. He didn’t want to be here any longer than he had to, so he rushed through washing his hands, opting to let them air dry. He turned around, wanting to head to get his bag and flinched back into the sink as the other man had gotten considerably closer than before.

Shit, he hated Mundanes with a passion. Especially this one.

“Are you alright, Si?” The man simpered, his eyes roaming Simon’s form.

Simon inwardly cringed, a shiver running down his spine. He watched as the man’s fingers twitched beside him, as if wanting to reach up and touch him, and he swallowed back the bile that was stuck in his throat. He hated this. He hated him, with a fiery passion.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked with another fake smile, his teeth gritting at the look he received. If looks could kill, this man would be dead a thousand times over. Who did the mundane think he was? If he didn’t have a cover to maintain, Simon swore he’d torture this one just for fun. He’d kill him slowly and as painfully as he could, drawing it out, until the mundane begged for death.  The only reason he hadn’t was because it would look suspicious.

“Well, you don’t look well.” The man went to touch his forehead, but Simon quickly stepped out of the way, incidentally backing himself into the store cupboard. The man blocked the exit and Simon froze, as he quickly stepped into the cupboard with him, closing the door behind him, plunging the room in darkness.

______________0o0_____________

_“It’s something vampires can do. They can control you with it, make you do things or believe things.” Alec replied as he rubbed the sleeve cuff of his jumper over Simon’s eyes._

_“Like mind control?” Simon batted the hands away, blinking up at Alec as a look of awe passed across his face._

_Alec smiled, “Yeah, like that.” He pulled them over to the other corner of the room, throwing his now completely ruined jumper behind him on the cot and they curled up together on the floor, Simon in his lap. “The bad lady is a vampire--”_

_Simon’s head swung around, and Alec quickly leant back to avoid him headbutting his chin, “A vampire!?” Simon shook his head, “Vampire’s aren’t real, Alec.”_

_“Who says?”_

_Simon frowned, thinking, “They’re a myth. Momma said that they don’t exist.” He remembered that conversation very well. His mother had told him that the creatures that went bump in the night were a myth created to only frighten children and were not real. His momma promised him that she was telling the truth, and Momma never lies. Right?_

_Alec pursed his lips, “Well, your Momma wasn’t lying. To Mundanes, they are a myth.”_

_“You called me that before. Mundane.” Simon queried, “What does that mean?”_

_“It’s what you are. Or at least our term for your kind.”_

_Simon frowned, feeling a little offended, “Our kind?”_

_“You’re human, but some humans—well, actually, most humans don’t know that the Downworld exists. Only a select few who are born with the sight.”_

_Simon gawped, “Downworld?” He asked, feeling even more confused than he was before, “The sight?”_

_Alec sighed. This was going to take a while. It’s a good thing they had nothing but time, right?_

_“I’m going to tell you the story, okay?” Alec told him, “But, no interrupting.” He finished poking Simon’s nose and he chuckled at the giggle he got as Simon nodded his head._

_“A long long time ago there was a man named Jonathan Shadowhunter.…”_

______________0o0_____________

Simon stopped breathing, the man centimetres away from him. He barely had a hold on his magic, trying desperately to keep it from lashing out at the other man. He reminded himself that the main reason he hadn’t slaughtered this human was because he knew Warlocks could track him down by it. Whether it be from using his magic to kill him or using mundane methods, the mundane authorities would investigate and someone from the Shadowhunters branch in Baltimore would come looking. He couldn’t blow his cover now, he needed his plan to work. Alec was counting on him. He couldn’t get caught.

“I really have to head home now, Sir.” Simon told the other politely, looking down as he felt his eyes shifting colour. He closed them, willing them to turn back as he fought for control over his magic.

He clenched his fingers tightly as his boss chuckled softly, “How many times do I have to tell you, Si. Call me Abe.”

Simon clenched his jaw in frustration, the nickname was wearing thin now, “Si—Abe. I have to go home.” He smiled politely, as he went to open the door behind Abe. He froze as Abe took his hand and pulled it away from the door.

“Why the rush?” Abe said, his thumb rubbing across Simons knuckles. His heart rate kicked up and he breathed in, immediately regretting it as the man’s desire and cologne fill his nostrils. He choked, his eyes turned black as he struggled to breathe over the smells emanating from inside the cupboard. He heard the other gasp, whether it was in shock or something else, and he closed his eyes, flinching back as the door was pulled open, bright light spilling into the room.

______________0o0_____________

_Simon stared at him in wonder as he finished his story and Alec looked away awkwardly not used to so much attention on him. He felt Simon wriggling in his grip and looked back at him as the little boy looked anywhere but at him. Alec frowned wondering what was wrong until it clicked, “Do you need the toilet?”_

_Simon nodded as he continued to wriggle around in his lap, biting his lip. Alec looked around the room and pointed at another corner in the room. Simon looked at it, his face scrunching before getting up and looking at Alec. Alec stared as Simon continued to look at him, “What?”_

_“Turn around.” Simon demanded, his index finger twirling in a circle. Alec huffed, but did what was asked, his eyes rolling as he heard the other walk away. He waited a few seconds after Simon was done, the little boy running back over and jumping on Alec’s back. They both fell forward, Simon rolling off to his side and they stared at each other, before Simon burst into a fit of giggles, Alec quickly following suit._

_“So, Shadowhunters fight the bad guys?” Simon asked, when their giggling died down. Alec rolled over onto his side, Simon crawling over so he was under Alec’s arm and looking up at the mouldy ceiling._

_“Yeah, you could say that.”_

_“And the Downworlders are made up of the bad guys?”_

_Alec shook his head, “No. No, the Downworlders are just Downworlders. The Clave wants us to believe that they’re all bad, but they’re not.” Alec sighed heavily, “Not all of the Downworlders are bad, just like not all Shadowhunters are good. Same with the Mundanes.” He told him, remembering what his mother told him of the war that a Shadowhunter started, ‘No one is innocent, no Shadowhunter, Downworlder or Mundane.’_

_“I don’t like that word.”_

_“What word? Mundane?”_

_Simon nodded, “It sounds nasty.”_

_“I suppose it is. Most Shadowhunters use it to describe humans.”_

_“Well, I don’t like it.”_

_Alec smiled, “Then I’ll stop using it.”_

_Simon tilted his head back to look at the other, “You didn’t answer my question.”_

______________0o0_____________

“What the hell is going on here?!”

Simon breathed in clean air, pushing his way out of the cupboard. He rested his arms on the sink, blocking out the noise of his boss and co-worker talking behind him. He’d never felt this weak before. He’d never had less control on his magic before. Being around this _particular_ mundane was setting his teeth on edge and he knew he needed to do something about it, without setting off any warnings for anyone to be able to find him. He felt a hand on his back and flinched away.

His co-worker, Maggie, looked at him in sympathy, “Simon, are you okay?”

He nodded as Maggie stood beside him, rubbing his back, as Abe stood in front of them, his eyes wide as they settled on them.

_‘Well, he’s not a complete arsehole, then.’_ Simon thought to himself, gulping in fresh air. He hated feeling weak.

“What happened? Why were you both in a cupboard?”

“Uh, well--”

“I needed help with something in the cupboard and the door closed behind him, and it jammed.” Simon butted in, smiling and waving Maggie off. “We couldn’t get out and I guess I panicked.” He lied, chuckling self depreciatingly and Maggie shook her head.

“Well, next time, be careful, okay?” Maggie shook her head once more, before leaving and Simon watched her leave before turning back to Abe who was standing there, gazing back at him nervously.

“Simon, I—” Simon held his hand up, and Abe went silent. He stared at him as he contemplated his next move.

Something that wouldn’t trace back to him. Something that wouldn’t tip of Shadowhunters or Downworlders of his presence. Something that--

Simon tilted his head, an idea coming to mind. One that wouldn’t be traceable. He smiled widely, his eyes turning black, and Abe swallowed nervously.

______________0o0_____________

_Alec rolled onto his back,_ _his head tilted to the side to see Simon’s face and Simon did the same back, “Camille Belcourt is the Clan Leader of the New York Vampires. She made a deal with a Demon and we were just collateral damage.”_

_“What--”_

_“Basically, we were a means to an end.” Alec clarified for him, “She made a new deal with the demon and used us instead of the contents of the original deal. You know what contents means don’t you?”_

_“I’m five, not an idiot.”_

_Alec raised his brows, and Simon smiled innocently, “Anyway, the Demon took the deal and now we’re here.”_

_“And where is here?”_

_“Hell.”_

_Simon blinked, “Hell?”_

_“Hell.” Alec repeated seriously, “Well, I think it’s Hell. It could be Edom.”_

_“Edom?”_

_“Edom is where the Greater Demons reside. Hell is where Lucifer is caged.” Alec began to explain, “Lucifer made another realm for his strongest demons to inhabit before the first great war between the Angels and Lucifer’s Demons. He was trapped in Hell- which is a realm of sorts made entirely for him and the worst of the lesser demons and human souls. Whereas Edom—Edom’s a place where the Greater Demons are, like Lilith, Lucifer’s best and first Demon. The Archangels separated them to create a barrier between them, so another war didn’t break out.”_

______________0o0_____________

Simon waved Maggie out the door, stepping out after her and locking it behind them. He saw his boss drive off not soon after and smiled happily. It was tricky, but the spell he’d used on him was untraceable and it wouldn’t lead back to him. At least now his job would be easier, his boss wouldn’t be staring at him continuously and neither would he remember his eyes turning black. All in all, Abe wasn’t going to be trying anything on him ever again. Or anyone else for that matter.

He sighed, and began his walk home, weaving in and out of a few pedestrians as he went. He mentally checked over his quota for the next week and realised he had the day off tomorrow. Time to begin the plan then. He growled lowly, as he sidestepped a group of young teenagers having a shouting match outside a pub, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache bloom. He blinked as he heard a loud smash behind him followed by a scream and he turned around to see the teenagers running away from the pub, the window they were standing in front of now smashed to pieces on the floor.

He turned back around and continued walking, ignoring the screams and shouting behind him. A police vehicle sped past him, lights blazing, and he pulled his coat tighter around him, pushing the collar up.

As he turned the corner into the street where his flat was, he froze mid step, gaining a few looks from passers-by. He slowly turned to look at a seemingly normal building opposite him, a building he’d disregarded when he’d scrutinized the surrounding streets and blinked owlishly as he felt another wave of summoning energy blast out of the building, blind to the human eye, but for Demons, it was plain to see.

______________0o0_____________

_“So, there’s two Hells?”_

_“Of sorts. There is a load of realms out there where demons are. The Princes of Hell, for example, rule their own realms. Lilith rules over Edom, and Hell was ruled over by Lucifer, but he was trapped by The Archangel Michael, so no one knows for sure who rules over Hell now.”_

_Simon’s jaw dropped, “Wow.” He breathed, “That’s a lot of Hells.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Simon shook his head, “But, wait you said before that you could tell by the intelligence of a demon on whether they were a Greater Demon or lesser. So, the one that took us, was he a Greater Demon or not?”_

_Alec thought back to the demon in the circle, noticing his eyes were black and that he had been trapped by a demon trap of all things, he finally concluded, “I’m sure he was a lower demon, so I think we’re in Hell.”_

_“Is that better or worse?”_

_He hesitated, “I don’t know.” They both looked at each other, worried and frightened. At the same time, they both reached for each other, clinging and grabbing each other’s hands tightly. They stayed that way for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, as they lay on the dirty floor._

______________0o0_____________

He bit his lip as he contemplated heading to the building or going home to his flat as another wave stronger than the previous two made him stumble, backstepping to lean on the wall of the opposite building. Thinking quickly, he noticed there was an alleyway close to where he was standing and headed towards it, whilst there was a pause between energy bursts. Heading further in, until he was hidden from human view and making sure there were no cameras, he dropped his bag and turned into his black dust form, making his way into the air towards the abandoned looking building, invisible to bystanders as he flew through one of the smashed windows. He followed the trail of energy and found a group of young adults. He formed back, quickly balanced himself on the beams in the ceiling above them and looked down on the Mundanes as another one tried to summon a demon.

He sighed at their stupidity. Not only were they saying it wrong, but they also had the wrong ingredients. His head tilted in contemplation, as he wondered what to do and smiled when he realised that this would help him with his other plan.

_‘They want to summon a Demon.’_ He thought, dropping down from the beams and landing in front of them. The Mundanes flinched back, gasping in fright as his eyes changed colour. _‘They’re going to get a two for one deal. With a Demon of my choice.’_

______________0o0_____________

_“Alec, I’m scared.” Simon finally whispered through the silence. He started shaking slightly and Alec pulled him closer, rubbing his back again, “What if they split us up? Or they hurt one of us?”_

_“Don’t worry. I’m here. I promise, nothing bad will happen, okay?” He reassured the younger boy, pulling his chin up so he was looking into his eyes, “We have each other, and we stay together no matter what. We look after each other, okay?”_

_Simon’s chin wobbled, “Promise?”_

_“Pinkie promise.” He replied, tangling their pinkies together._

_“Pinkie promise means you can’t break it.”_

_Alec smirked, “Well, there we go then. Our promise will never be broken.” Simon giggled, and Alec’s heart warmed at the sound._

_‘He’ll be happy if only for a little while’, He thought sadly to himself. Simon looked up and saw Alec frowning and rubbed his fingers in between his eyebrows. He smiled as Alec blinked at him, broken from his thoughts before picking up Alec’s hand._

_They stayed tangled together, Simon playing with Alec’s fingers as they both took comfort in the knowledge that no matter what happened, they’d have each other._

______________0o0_____________

Convincing the Mundanes didn’t take long.

Making them understand the difference between his kind of Demon, and the one they want to summon on the other hand, made Simon want to tear his hair out. He grunted as he fell into one of the dusty chairs that was lying about there, watching the Mundanes draw the correct pentagram on the floor, the one he’d shown them rather than the one they clumsily picked out of a book, whilst the other two collected the right ingredients, only half of what they had they’d needed for the spell to work.

He bit his lip, hoping that this would work, otherwise he’d have to go with his original plan, and if he was being honest with himself, his original plan sucked. It wasn’t the best idea he’d come up with, but it was the only one he was sure to work. And even if this plan and his original plan didn’t work, he had a back-up plan, which was even worse than his original plan.

He was never very good at planning, but he’d never needed to be. He had _him_ for the planning, Simon was just the one that executed his plans. Not to mention, he wasn’t allowed to make the plans anymore. Not since the Dragon-Fire incident.

He shook his head as is stomach jumped in anticipation. If this went the right way, they’d be together again. If this worked, _he_ would be free.

The Mundanes stood back as they finished, and Simon stood and made his way towards them. He felt the magic in the air from the trap, and grinned.

Right spell, right ingredients. Now all they needed, was the right demon.

______________0o0_____________

_A noise from outside the room broken the silence between them, and they could hear heavy footsteps heading their way. They quickly got up, backing themselves into the corner, Simon hiding his face in Alec’s shirt as he stood protectively in front of him._

_“We stay together.” Simon said, as the lock on the door turned, and Alec looked down at him and nodded, taking his hand back in his, both silently reassuring the other that they wouldn’t let go._

_They looked up at the door as it opened and the demon from before walked in, his eyes darting over the room before finding them. He smiled widely as he said, “I found someone to take you in. You’ll like him, he deals with this stuff all the time.” He walked further into the room and grabbed Alec by the shoulder. Alec winced as he was pulled and held on tightly to Simon’s hand as they were pushed outside the door, the demon closing it behind him before walking behind them, herding them into another room._

_They stood in the middle of the room, the demon still standing behind them as he waited for something._

_“Who’s taking us?” Simon whispered under his breath to Alec and Alec shrugged back, swallowing heavily as both of their heads turned towards the long open corridor in front of them._

______________0o0_____________

He nodded at one of the Mundanes, and she began to chant the spell he’d written down for them. One by one, each of the candles they’d set up and lit, blew out, leaving them in darkness. Simon smiled, his magic reacting to the incantation as he activated a spell that allowed him to see in the dark. He felt the tingle in the air as the summoning spell started to work, the girl finishing, and Simon held his breath as the inside of the circle began to crack with raw unleashed magic, striking each mundane until they fell. He stepped back out of reach of the magic. He knew it would never harm him, but still, being struck by raw magic hurt like Hell. He looked down as his foot collided with the body of the Mundane that stood the closest to him and felt a twinge of guilt at hiding a part of the ingredients and requirements of the spell from them, but his guilt quickly washed away as his eyes caught on something beginning to form inside the now lit up circle.

He watched as the form fell to its knees, bracing himself on his forearms. Simon slowly made his way towards the kneeling figure, waving his arm a little to scatter the remaining energy of raw magic.

“Alec?” Simon asked, the top of his shoes just grazing the pentagram. The figure groaned, and Simon grinned, sending his magic out to break the pentagram around him. He recognised that groan.

He quickly knelt beside the shaking form and took him in his arms, tilting his head up. Simon looked into the blue eyes of his friend, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, “You’re free. We’re both free, Alec.”

______________0o0_____________

_A portal suddenly opened in the corridor and a tall man walked out._

_The demon behind them clapped his hands as he went to greet the other. Alec and Simon watched as the demon spoke, pointing at them before the tall one looked at them. He walked towards them, his eyes darting over their forms and then walked around them in a circle, before arriving back where he began._

_“Well?” The Demon asked impatiently._

_“They’ll do nicely.” The tall man said, grinning widely. He sent the demon away as he conjured another portal, motioning the boys to go through._

_“Don’t we have to think of the place we want to go to first?” Alec asked slowly._ _He stopped in front of the portal as he waited for an answer._

_The man looked at him in amusement, “With certain portals yes. But, this is a straight access to your new abode, so you need not think of any other place. It takes you straight where I want you to go.” He leant down to them as he whispered, “Easier than having you think of somewhere else, hmm?” Alec looked away, and the tall man laughed loudly. Simon flinched at the noise and glared up at the man. The demon looked back at them, both now glaring at him, “Well, won’t this be fun?” He asked, before walking behind them and with a push, they fell into the portal._

______________0o0_____________

Alec frowned, before he finally recognised what Simon was saying. He looked down at his hands in wonder before looking around the room, noticing the bodies, “What happened?” He croaked, frowning at the sound his voice made.

Simon winced as he told him what he did. They both knew that to free a demon of Alec’s stature, there had to be a sacrifice. The stronger the sacrifice, the more strength the Demon will have when they are free. “The souls of the Mundanes were worth freeing you.” He stated, as he pulled Alec up onto his feet, steadying him as he stumbled. He waited for Alec to get his feet under him before slowly helping him to the nearest exit, letting his magic skitter across the floor to guide them out of the building to his flat.

“What have I always taught you?” Alec panted, pulling him to a stop as he gripped his shoulders tightly, leaning his full weight onto him as he tried to catch his breath. Although four souls were sacrificed, he was still feeling weaker than normal due to being out of action from a summoning for so long. With time and rest, he knew his strength would come back.

“Every life is worth something.” Simon recited, gently manoeuvring Alec so that he had a better grip on him, “Technically, they were asking for it. They tried summoning another demon but had all the wrong spells and _way_ too much ingredients. I just… helped them, a little.” He winced again. He probably could have worded that better.

Alec sighed tiredly, his eyes rolling, “We’ll talk about this more when I can walk without help. Or without feeling dizzy.”

Simon nodded and began walking them out, following his magic as he held on tightly to Alec, and Alec stumbled alongside him.

They were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, if there are any mistakes. And tell me what you thought.
> 
> Thanks, guys!!  
> -FoxTrot.
> 
> Remember, the _italics _are representing the past and will eventually lead up to the present.__


	4. Author's Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read.

Due to Personal Reasons, the chapter that was due to be published today will not be uploaded.

However, in a fortnight, when the 5th chapter is due to be uploaded, I will be uploading the 4th chapter along with the 5th. This chapter will be deleted, before the double posting occurs. So, when the next chapter is due, you'll also have the one that was meant for today, also.

I'm really sorry. I expected this chapter to be uploaded today, but unforeseen circumstances has prevented this from happening. 

Thank you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for disappointing all of you. I'm disappointed too.

I swear, the next chapter will be uploaded. I really hope you guys stay with me, and that you can patiently wait for the next chapter. 

\- FoxTrot8346.


	5. Author's Note #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read This... Again.

Okay, so, previously, two weeks ago, I posted a note saying that this week the chapters will be uploading.

Chapters 4 and 5.

This will, regretfully, not be happening. Some stuff came up, and the last four weeks have been hectic. Majorly so.

I know that you've all been waiting patiently for the chapters and I swear I will be uploading them. This fic will be finished, even if it kills me.

So, if you can wait they'll be up Wed 4th July, GMT time. Chapters 4, 5 and the expected one for that day, the 6th chapter. Hey, you never know, chapter 7 might turn up too, if I have time. But, the chapters really will be up then, pinkie promise. (And we all know that you can't break a pinkie promise.)

I'm really sorry. This is annoying me now, that for the last couple of weeks you guys have been waiting for the chapters and they never turned up. I have a carefully planned schedule for the chapters due and yet they never show. It's bugging the hell out of me, so I've no clue what it's doing to you guys.

So, until then, (and I really hope you guys are still waiting for the next chapters) I bid you all adieu. For now.

\- FoxTrot.


End file.
